Taste Blood
by TheAssassinFrom12
Summary: Rick is unable to stand the utter quiet of the prison at night. He keeps hallucinating, but none of his hallucinations are about Lori and the screams that echo in his head don't belong to her either. He rushes to that man's cell to make sure he is okay, but as soon as he gets close to him he can't keep himself away anymore. And neither can he (M for smut and gore. Rickyl).


**Smut! Yes, I write it. It's my first time actually posting it, though, so be nice.**

**But uhm... This pairing... I prefer Caryl, but I really like Rickyl so... You should expect to see more of both in the future. My next Walking Dead fic will probably be Caryl though...**

**Anyway I got two weeks left of school yay! Almost there guys - I really just wanna write a lot of stuff and things over the summer! I have so many ideas it's ridiculous. **

**Well, enjoy... Reviews are welcome, just be nice and enjoy the Rickyl.**

* * *

The prison was quiet, almost too quiet for Rick to handle. It's been about three weeks since Lori's death and when things got far too quiet like this, he began to feel uneasy about the voices he was beginning to hear.

Pacing back and forth outside of the prison block, Rick kept grumbling to himself, feeling as if he kept hearing the moaning of the walkers even though the doors and walls were completely sealed and nothing could get in without being unlocked. It was all in his head. He wanted to scream, but knew he would wake up the whole prison, possibly scaring them half to death.

He stopped against the wall, pressing his back to it and gripping his head as if in pain. He shut his eyes tight, swallowing down his scream. "Stop, stop…" He repeated over and over until his voice got a little too loud. The moaning wouldn't stop and he could have sworn he heard the tearing of flesh and his eyes snapped open at a familiar scream. But this scream was not Lori's.

It was Daryl's.

It was odd since Rick never actually heard Daryl scream before, not in pain. But in his head he was. He was screaming as a walker was tearing through his gut, spewing blood out from his body. Daryl desperately tried to push it away, but he knew it was useless – that he was dead anyway. He was calling Rick's name, over and over again. The hunter's face was so full of fear it made Rick tremble so hard that he slid to the floor, pressing his forehead to his knees. "Daryl…" He rasped. He saw the whole thing in his mind and for a moment he believed these images to be true.

He bolted upright just when the walker bared its teeth into the flesh of Daryl's neck. The hunter's last and final scream was enough to make Rick jump to his feet and bolt like lightning to Daryl's cell. He wanted to scream his name, but his voice wasn't working.

Daryl's cell was the last one at the top of stairs. He was always afraid to sleep in a cage, but the perch was too out in the open and it soon became difficult to sleep like that. As long as he kept the door open with a brick at the doorframe in case it closed shut, he was okay.

When Rick entered he found the hunter with his back towards him, facing the wall with a blanket up to his neck. A sudden image flashed before him that almost sent Rick back against the wall in shock. He saw Daryl laying there, dead and full of blood, his gut ripped open and his head turned away. There was a huge chunk on flesh bitten out at the crook of his neck that was dribbling blood, coating his clothes and sheets in a horrifying red. Crimson was dropping off every end of the bed and down Daryl's arm that was hanging over the edge. The blood was pooling on the floor… so much blood.

Then Rick's image went back to reality and there Daryl was, sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world. He was perfectly fine now, but his face was unseen. Rick tensed up, feeling like he really was dead on the other side since he couldn't see his face. That was when he looked to see if Daryl was breathing…

And he was.

The shallow rise and fall of Daryl's shoulder was enough to put him at ease. Then he heard him breathing as he got closer. His breath was soft and when Rick peered over his shoulder to see his face, he noticed Daryl's mouth was just open ever so slightly enough to breathe.

Suddenly that horrifying image flashed before him again and he made a soft scream, and jumped back against the wall of the cell. His yell was enough to startle Daryl from his sleep, but not loud enough to wake anyone else.

He was back in reality again, but still horrified by what he saw. He was sitting on the floor, his face in his hands and his legs to his chest.

Daryl panted as horror stuck through him. He looking around the room until his eyes fell on Rick. He blinked and tilted his head, readying to get out of bed. "Rick?" He asked softly, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Rick didn't answer, but Daryl heard him crying softly.

"Rick, hey… It's okay..." The hunter said carefully, reaching a hand out to Rick's shoulder.

The former Sheriff seemed to sense what the younger man was doing and jolted away, pulling his hands away from his face with a sharp gasp.

Daryl jerked his hand away and studying Rick's horrified face. Tears were running down his face, his pupils dilated, his face pale, his body trembling with fear and all Daryl wanted to do was wrap him in his arms.

The hunter was about to get to his feet, "I'll get Hershel-" he said, almost panicking, but Rick's hand cut him off, grabbing his elbow.

He stopped, glancing at the man on the floor like he was crazy. Did he not want help? Or was this something else?

"Don't." Rick rasped, looking up at him, a sad look in his eyes.

Daryl swallowed hard, past the knot in his throat.

He looked at the hunter, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. "Just stay…"

What was going on? Daryl was so confused. What brought Rick to his cell? Why was he acting like this? He understood losing Lori took its toll on the man, but he didn't realize it broke Rick this much to the point of utter craziness.

He knelt down in front of him again, leaning his face near Rick's. "Talk to me." Daryl said simply.

Rick's eyes locked with his. The way he was looking at him, the way his voice sounded – so full of concern and comfort. He was perfect and it sent a bolt of desire through him. He couldn't help it… Before Daryl could say anything else, Rick's fingers were tangled in the hunter's brown hair and his lips were on his.

It was almost like Daryl's body was frozen at the spot, but something inside him made him loosen up and he found himself kissing the man back. Rick shifted against the wall so that he was sitting up straighter as he gently gripping onto Daryl's hair. The slight pressure was enough to force their lips closer.

Daryl moved so that his legs were on either side of Rick's hips and that's when he felt the older man's thigh between his legs. The younger man breathed hotly into Rick's mouth at the sudden pressure as he cupped the leader's neck.

This didn't make sense, but Daryl couldn't get himself to pull away. He figured the man under him just needed a sort of comfort after losing Lori and with her gone, he shouldn't feel guilty about doing what he was doing… But he did. Still, he couldn't stop, especially when he felt Rick's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth and moaning softly against him. It was enough to get Daryl hard and he had to pull away.

"Rick." He panted, his chest heaving up and down . Rick was breathing heavy too as he looked up at the younger man above him, his eyes hazy with lust.

Daryl pressed his forehead to the Sheriff's, hissing and biting his lower lip when he felt Rick's thigh rubbing against him, only making him harder by the second.

The hunter didn't even care anymore. He didn't want to feel guilty; he didn't want this to feel wrong. Rick's leg rubbing against him felt good and he wanted more, so much more. He wanted this and there was no way he was going to give it up now. There no way he can stay away; he can't stay away.

A smirk played on Daryl's lips when he felt Rick's hand up his shirt, gently brushing over the soft skin there. "So we gonna fuck against the wall or what?" The younger sneered, his voice hoarse with lust.

Rick pulled his thigh away to stand and Daryl grumbled at the loss.

"Don't worry." Rick said, on his feet. "I'll give you something better than that."

He kissed the younger hard, moaning into his mouth as he backed Daryl into the bed. The Sheriff crawled on top of him, biting at Daryl's lower lip, hearing the hunter moan softly, his breath hot against Rick's mouth.

The leader moved to kiss his neck, leaving Daryl to pant softly beneath him. His hands were fumbling with Rick's shirt, trying to take it off. The Sheriff had to pull away, just slightly, to get his shirt over his head, but once it was off, he tossed it to the floor in a heap.

He went back to kissing and sucking at Daryl's neck, breathing hotly against him as he bit his earlobe just lightly between his teeth. Everything about him was perfect and Rick couldn't help but smile into the crook of Daryl's neck at the thought. He tasted like sweat and dirt and his hands were rough against his chest, but that alone only made Rick want him even more.

Daryl groaned against Rick's ear as his hands ran down the Sheriff's chest to his stomach, searching for his belt. His hand finally met the cold metal of the clasp and he trembled as he undid it. Luckily Rick was too busy admiring the younger man to even notice. He still couldn't figure out why he wanted to do this to Daryl. It could have been that he just needed the comfort or just wanted a good fuck. Either way, it didn't matter right now. Everything was just too perfect to question, even if they were both confused, but they were too blinded by pleasure to care.

"Daryl." Rick moaned, pressing his hips against Daryl's, grinding against him and kissing his jawline. The hunter felt Rick's hardness against his and it felt good, so good, but he wanted more. No matter what it just wasn't enough.

"God, Rick…" Daryl moaned, scrapping his nails into his back.

Finally, he pulled away and parted Daryl's legs, staring down at the hunter below him as his leg went between his thighs again, making him gasp and arch his back.

Moving downward, Rick began planting butterfly kisses on Daryl's bare chest, and that's when he noticed…

He stopped and pulled back, furthering his brow in confusion as he looked at the faded scars on the man's body.

Daryl was silent, his body going tense and he prayed that Rick wouldn't ask about them. The leader finally looked at the damaged man before him, his eyes showing all the sympathy he could muster. Daryl knew he understood with him not even having to say anything.

Finally, Rick leaned back down, gently kissing one the scars on Daryl's chest, his lips only brushing the hunter's soft and muscular body as delicately as the scars engraved there. His hot breath against his skin was enough to make Daryl dizzy with want.

The hunter bucked his hips, rubbing against Rick's thigh. Why was Rick doing this to him? This was torture. He _wanted_ more, he_ needed_ more. "Rick…" He groaned his voice hoarse with passion.

The Sheriff smirked, kissing all the way to down to Daryl's belt. He worked at the buckle slowly as he moved his leg away again, causing Daryl to buck his hips again with an irritated moan, trying to get more.

Only Rick wasn't done teasing him yet. He gently ran a hand over the bulge in Daryl's pants, his fingers gently grazing over it. Daryl tried to hold down his hips, but it became difficult once Rick started to lick him there through the fabric. Luckily his hands were now free to hold him down. Still, Daryl forced to arch from under him, but Rick was too strong.

"God, Rick, just – a-ahh!" He had to be quiet otherwise he'd wake the whole prison, and he really didn't want to get caught like this. Already, Daryl thought this was a bad idea, and he was still confused. But he was losing control and if Rick didn't stop teasing him he was going to go insane.

Finally the Sheriff stopped to look up at the hunter his eyes hazy as he studying the panting mess under him. Daryl really was perfect and just looking at him now was enough to make Rick lose control, but he couldn't. Daryl's face was red, his hair wet while sticking to his sweaty forehead. His eyes were half closed and glazed with pleasure and his fingers were gripping into the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He was shining with sweat and his breath was hot in the air. Rick had to look away otherwise he'd really lose it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the younger man under him

The leader smirked and looked back down, finishing his job on the belt. Daryl let out a light sight with relief, hoping the teasing was finally over.

Daryl watched him as he took him out, wrapping his mouth around his length. The hunter's head rolled back and he tried to buck his hips, but Rick wouldn't let him; he still kept his hands firmly on him.

"Ugh.." Daryl panted. "Rick…" His fingers laced in the man's hair, needing something, anything, to hold onto while his head pressed hard against the pillow.

The older man started slow at first, teasing the younger as he hummed against him, rolling his tongue alone the sensitive tip of Daryl's cock.

Daryl became a whimpering, moaning and panting mess. He wanted to scream, but instead he bit down on his lower lip until he drew blood. This felt amazing and it's been so long since he had any sort of contact like this with another human being. He couldn't take it though, and he wanted so badly to fuck Rick's mouth, getting more and more, because it wasn't enough for him.

"Oh God…" He moaned, meeting Rick's glance. How long was he looked up at him with those lust filled eyes? But it seemed like, as soon as their eyes met, neither one of them could look away.

Finally, Rick's hands released Daryl's hips, moving to his own bulge. Daryl watched him, his eyes never leaving him. He watched as the leader took out his own cock, pumping it without ever taking his mouth off of Daryl. The hunter moaned, trying so hard not to yell.

"Fuck, Rick…"

Rick's tongue played at the hole of Daryl's cock, making the younger man wither and moan. The hunter felt his legs go wobbly and his stomach tighten. "Rick – I – I'm close."

The Sheriff finally picked up the pace, bobbing his head faster as he hummed, building a steady rhythm between his hand and mouth.

The vibration from the back of Rick's throat was enough to send Daryl over the edge and he tried so hard to bite back his orgasm. He bit his lip again, causing his moaning to be muffled as he came into Rick's mouth.

His eyes never left Daryl and seeing him crumple into pleasure was also his breaking point and he came on the sheets, biting back his own orgasm as well.

Daryl lay there, panting and trying to calm down from what had just happened. His mouth was bleeding from chewing on his lip and some crimson was running down the side of his mouth.

Rick swallowed and smirked, leaning up and licking the blood off of Daryl's mouth until they were kissing again.

The hunter tasted himself on the Sheriffs tongue mixed with blood and he groaned at the taste, slightly pulling away.

"What?" Rick said with a smile. "I like the way you taste."

Daryl was still breathless and he shut his eyes, turning his head away from Rick as if he were broken.

The Sheriff frowned and tilted his head back to look at him. Daryl opened his eyes half way, exhausted.

"I saw you…" Rick suddenly said and Daryl tilted his head. What was he talking about?

"What?"

"It wasn't real, but I saw you. It's been like this ever since I lost Lori and I keep seeing and hearing things. You were dying. There was a walker over you, ripping you open." He stopped, feeling the emotion build up but he still stayed strong, knowing it wasn't real. Daryl just studied him, a look of horror on his face.

"You were screaming." Rick continued, running his thumb over a scar on Daryl's chest as if trying to sooth some nonexistent pain. "Everything became too real and I had to come see you. I just lost it. I needed you…" He took his eyes off the scar to face the younger below him, "I still need you."

Daryl wasn't sure he fully understood, but everyone else in the group thought Rick was crazy. They were too afraid to comfort him or help him and that was something he needed. But the hunter wasn't going to ignore his leader like he was some crazy bastard in an insane asylum. If Rick needed him, whether he just wanted to be held, or just wanted a good fuck, it didn't matter. Because in all honesty… Daryl needed him too.

"Then I'm here."

The two shifted on their sides, pulling the blankets close to them. Rick had his arm wrapped around Daryl's waist from behind and soon fatigue took hold of them both.

* * *

**Hope it was okay... I rushed the ending a bit because I'm starting to get sleepy.**

** Anyway, goodnight! **


End file.
